


Why?

by 1ThatYaoiFanGirl1



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1/pseuds/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata went missing and Oikawa has held up all his feelings about this, but sometimes you've either got to say it or write it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

I hate you

I hate how you bet my team 

I love you

I love how you're always happy 

I hate that I love you 

We are supposed to be rivals not lovers 

But I really love you, Hinata Shouyou I wouldn't want you to leave my life anytime soon

So why did you?

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's so short! 
> 
> But Hinata is still alive (Oikawa has no clue though) I just can't kill off my baby ball of sunshine


End file.
